Digital goods (e.g., software products and the like) and data or digital content (e.g., music, video, books, etc.) are often distributed to consumers via fixed computer readable media, such as, for example, a compact disc (CD-ROM), digital versatile disc (DVD-ROM), soft magnetic diskette, or hard magnetic disk (e.g., a preloaded hard drive). More recently, consumers have been able to download digital goods and digital content directly to their computers using data communication services, such as, for example, those associated with the Internet.
One of the on-going concerns with such distribution techniques, however, is the need to provide digital rights management (DRM) protection to prevent unauthorized distribution, copying and/or illegal operation of, or access to the digital good and content. An ideal digital goods distribution system would substantially prevent unauthorized distribution/use of the digital goods and content.
Various DRM techniques have been developed and employed in an attempt to thwart potential software pirates from illegally copying or otherwise distributing the digital goods to others. For example, one DRM technique includes requiring the consumer to insert the original CD-ROM or DVD-ROM for verification prior to enabling the operation of a related copy of the digital good. Unfortunately, this DRM technique typically places an unwelcome burden on the honest consumer, especially those concerned with speed and productivity. Moreover, such techniques are impracticable for digital goods that are site licensed, such as, for example, software products that are licensed for use by several computers, and/or for digital goods that are downloaded directly to a computer. Additionally, it is not overly difficult for unscrupulous individuals/organizations to produce working pirated copies of the CD-ROM, for example.
Another DRM technique includes requiring or otherwise encouraging the consumer to register the digital good with the provider, for example, either through the mail or online via the Internet or a direct connection. Thus, the digital good may require the consumer to enter a registration code before allowing the digital good to be fully operational or the digital content to be fully accessed. Unfortunately, such DRM techniques are not always effective since unscrupulous individuals/organizations need only break through or otherwise undermine the DRM protections in a single copy of the digital good. Once broken, copies of the digital good can be illegally distributed, hence such DRM techniques are considered to be Break-Once, Run-Everywhere (BORE) susceptible.
Consequently, there is need for digital goods configuration and/or distribution methods and arrangements that are significantly more BORE-resistant. Preferably, the BORE-resistant methods and arrangements will be easy to implement and cost effective for the digital good developer and/or the content producer, supportive of online distribution and multiple station licensing, traceable, difficult to undermine, and not overly burdensome on the consumer.